Passer of Souls
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: How Tigerstar was killed, I was there. I was the one who killed him. As much as it looked like murder. As a soul passer it is my job to take lives away of though who have done too many wrong. AS much as it pains me, he must die. That is that.


**I Don't Own Warriors**

**Passer of Souls**

_~ Death is a strange thing.~_

I stared down at peaceful, green lands. A place that could bring tears to the most hard hearted. The stars stuck to my fur, creating shape of two-legs and lions. My fur was all colors of blue and purple, like the night sky.

I blinked softly, the sound of screams of pain ringing in my ears. I sighed softly, Tigerstar. I walked to the edge of the clouds, and gazed down at the screams. I blinked again, the blood stained the grass.

A bone cliff, a cat of nobility, death surrounded it all. I tried to look upset, but not hurt like I was. My heart felt as though I was shot. I held back my blue tears, I will not show who I am truly.

I tried to make sense of how I came to be, but not even a name comes up. I know more then the others do, a whole lot more. We were once humans, Two-legs as the cats call them.

But I am still trying to find out how and why. Is it possible for that to even be right? Must be if I am here, right? I don't know, I shall never understand. I may be the Passer, but not even I know everything.

I answer to a higher person, as do the others. I watched the cat fight with his last breath, a worthy soul. Then he lay still, I blinked back tears then walked down a path of stars.

I rested my gaze on his body, then looked over at the cats. As much as I would have liked to give them a painful death, I had work to do. I softly touched his pelt, and his soul touched mine.

A wave of terror and pain washed over me. I thought soothing words, he calmed down. I looked up into his eyes, and his eyes showed questions.

"Yes, you are dead." I told him, he looked at his friends being pushed away. Then to the two cats watching it all. I felt hope rise in his soul, I purred sadly. Then we both climbed the star stair way.

As much as I wanted to tell him my conflicted, I knew he would never understand. THey will soon change him, turn him into a humble cat fast. His soul will be smothered by the peace.

His mind turned away form the true conflict of the world. That is the real reason why StarClan cats know so little. They are high on peaceful ways, that the truth is so far out of reach.

I scoffed as the others welcomed him, they shall never know. I looked at Tigerstar gloating over his death, my fur frizzled. I am still wondering what I should do with him. Why was he given the nine lives?

"Please I need an answer, what is to become of him?" I pleaded to the sky, silent as always. Did it have no answer for me, I rested my head on my paws. Then blinked my eyes close.

_My dream was horrible. The fire raged on one side of the valley, the lion roared at the tiger. Blood oozed from the Tigers wounds. He just grinned and lunged for the neck. _

_The wind carried a soft, depressing tune. The trees whispered the words over the cries of pain. The death strucked my heart with a needle._

_Saigo no kibō wa shidearu. ... _

_Nain-boshi, retsu ni narande nain seikatsu. _

_Tsuresara hitotsuhitotsu wa, kare no tamashī kara rippingu._

_Saigo no nozomi wa memoriarudearu.. ..._

_Shukketsu gekido, muimina sentō._

_Tora no tsume wa, aka,-boshi no hi wa sore o subete shūryō shi shukketsu. _

_Saisho no kirā wa kare no saigo no mono to suru..._

_Sceams of pain followed soon after. I shut my ears, but nothing could shut out the sound. Then it ended._

I jolted awake, and took a deep breath. I look to the sky, and felt the need to puke. I knew what must be done, as much as I hated resorting to that.

No, what is said has to be. He is to be killed. THat is that, I stared at the others. They knew what I had just seen.

"Star? Is it true, that this is what we must do?" Brightfeather asked me, her cheerful gone. SHe was shocked as I was, Blackfeather didn't say anything, her eyes shadow.

I let out a soft sigh and looked to the sky, "Yes, it is what we must do." I stated simply.

I looked at the others, and down at BloodClan. I knew who it was, I knew he was the one.

"Yes. We will finish this once and for all." I said simply, my heart pained for this to happen. THis was a process not to be taken lightly, it is painful.

Very painful... I stared down to my paws, unsure what to make fo this. The dream was so short, and seemed to make its point clear. Black and Brightfeather were going to have to combine forces with me.

"THis outcome, I have no idea what I may be." I looked back at the StarClan cats discussing what to do with Tigerstar. How in a few moments THunder and Wind shall battle. They shall find out our plan soon.

I stared down at my other self, she was just as scared as others. She didn't know what we had in mind. But, it was something that must be done.

"Star," said a voice behind me, I looked at Blackfeather.

"Is this really the only option?" she asked, as much as I wanted it not to be. I looked to the stars again.

"Blackfeather, as much as I don't want it to be. Our jobs as Soul Passers is not to be taken lightly." I told her.

"As much as we hate to murder, it is what we do. It is what make us different," I looked at the others, she knew what I meant.

"From them." She nodded, Blackfeather knew that we must never lose sight of what we truly were.

"We are not truly dead, nor are we alive. We live here in our own way, but some have lost sight of what makes us up." she stated, then looked back a Tigerstar. He gloated over a lot of things, BloodClan behind them.

StarClan only watched with worry glances. Bluestar passed me a gaze, as if she knew. I turned to the others, Brigthfeather, Blackfeather and me all closed our eyes. Our powers combined.

"We gave you Nine lives." I spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"A leader's blessing." Blackfeather echoed after me, her voice filled with anger.

"We gave you a second chance." Brightfeather stated in a calm even voice. Our eyes filled with anger.

"But you have betrayed us!" we said in a dark unison. Glaring down at Tigerstar, as he and the leader of BloodClan went at it.

"Passer deliver the Lives." I howled out, the cats of StarClan watched in horror at what we were doing. All except the nine. They watched in simple and serious faces.

"We give them to the leaders." Blackfeahter matched my voice, hers a darker tone then mine. Making them only cower more.

"Gave them StarClans blessing." Brightfeather yelled in a scary tone. Her once peppy voice howl with a anger.

"But we can just a easily take them away!" we yelled in unison, as the claws raked across Tigerstar's throat. We galred down at the dying cat. Energy poured back to StarClan.

"TigerStar, you have killed lives of too many!" we hissed as one being. Kits hide behind the elders, the wind grew evil, thunder raged from the clouds above us. Rain poured down from the clouds. The shadows engulfed the vision of Tigerstar dying.

"And now you shall feel their pain, as you die!" We screeched in unison, the power of all four clans came together. Screams of pain and terror washed over us. His pain filled ever aspect of our bodies.

I winced ever moment the thunder boomed. The others were struggling to hold out also. My energy was being zapped from me, but I had to hold out.

The wind raged harshly, the thunder howled, the shadows blocked out all light. Our pelts dripped with red and blue rain. And then it stopped...

We all three collapsed from our power being drained. No cat came to help us. Blackfeather hauled herself to her paws. And trued down to Tigerstar, for she had a job to complete. I didn't want to move, my stomach was doing flips.

Brightfeather was already out cold. I can't say I blame her, it take a lot of energy to kill a cat nine times. Blackfeather was the strongest out of all of us. I felt sick, and tired. I looked up to the stars and sighed.

And then I gave way to the dizzy shadows. For I knew all was well, Bluestar will handled it from here. And I can get the rest I need.

**Translation to the dream.**

**The last hope lies with the Death...**

**Nine stars, Nine lives lined up in a row.**

**One by one taken away, ripped from his soul.**

**The last hope lies with the Memorial...**

**Bleeding rage, meaningless fighting.**

**Tiger's claws bleed red, Fire in stars ends it all.**

**The first killer shall be his last...**


End file.
